Systems and methods relating to document generation have experienced great advancements in both host device configurations, such as personal computers, as well as imaging devices, such as printers. Personal computers operate at faster processing rates with increased storage capacities while imaging devices provide tremendous resolution, color capabilities, and enhanced imaging speeds, for example.
Imaging systems arranged to generate hard images are ubiquitous in the workplace. Network systems are often coupled with numerous imaging devices, for example, which provide imaging capabilities at various locations within a work environment. Imaging devices configured to generate hard images use consumables during operation. Exemplary consumables include developing material (e.g., toner), media, developing assemblies, fusing assemblies, etc. Expiration of a consumable ceases operation of the corresponding imaging device until replacement of the same.
In some imaging system arrangements, such as network based arrangements comprising numerous imaging devices, a person is assigned with monitoring consumable usage, reordering consumables, etc. to maintain operability of the imaging devices. Such entails the individual manually verifying the amount of consumables remaining within inventory, monitoring status of consumables of the respective devices and replenishment of the consumables in inventory and within individual imaging devices when necessary. In systems having perhaps hundreds of imaging devices, the task of monitoring, replacing and maintaining consumables for such imaging devices is increasingly time consuming and subject to misordering of consumables and other errors.
After a printer is shipped it may be desirable to change its configuration. Such requires manually accessing the devices to provide the desired configuration. Such is time consuming and subject to operator errors.
There exists a need to provide devices and methodologies which assist with configuration of image forming devices with respect to management of imaging consumables.